


Sating the Aggression

by Valisandre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: This is my first time posting anything for SPN, and I've always loved the idea of dom!Cas so... this happened.Castiel shows up with a need, and she helps take care of it.





	Sating the Aggression

She was washing dishes when she heard and felt the rush of his wings behind her, but she continued her work, ignoring his presence until he was behind her, gripping her hips and turning her to face him. He stayed pressed close to her as he reached behind her, his eyes locked with hers, and turned off the water. His jaw was set, his eyes determined and she knew that look, tilting her head to the side and back slightly, baring her neck in submission. He surged forward, gripping the back of her head with one hand and captured her lips with his, aggressive and insistent. She gave in willingly, parting her lips when his tongue sought entrance, meeting it with her own. Both of his hands slid to her back, pulling her close, while hers gripped the front of his coat, anchoring her there as she felt herself giving in more to his desire. 

 

He pulled back, sliding his hands down to the back of her thighs and giving her a look. She wrapped her arms around his neck just as he pulled her legs up effortlessly around his hips. She tucked her face into his neck and breathed in his scent as he carried her to their room. Once inside, he set her down in front of the bed, stepping back and looking her up and down. 

 

“Strip.”

 

She nodded her head once, and removed her clothing all while keeping her eyes locked with his. He licked his lips as she removed the final pieces, stepping back up to her, caressing her hips, her waist and her breasts, before pulling her close and kissing her hungrily again. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his clothing grazing her exposed skin, sliding her hands inside his coat, flat palms sliding across his chest. She pulled back, meeting his eyes in question and he gave a nod, releasing his hold on her as she pushed the coat from his shoulders. It pooled on the ground around him, followed by his suit jacket. 

 

He grasped her wrists when she reached for the tie, shaking his head and she dropped her hands when he let go. He loosened it just enough to slip off, looping it around her neck instead before unbuttoning his dress shirt and shedding it. He unbuckled his belt, removing his pants while maintaining eye contact with her. He grasped the tie around her neck and walked backwards, leading her with him to the chair on the opposite wall. He sank into it, pulling her down with him and onto her knees between his legs. 

 

He pulled her closer, palming himself through his boxers with his other hand before sliding them down just enough that his cock sprang free and he gestured towards it. She slid her hands up his thighs, gripping his cock with one hand and sliding the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Her eyes traveled upwards, watching him close his own, his head falling back with a moan as she took him deeper. He reached over and gripped the back of her head, setting the pace as she swallowed around his cock. His eyes locked with hers as she took him further into her throat and he growled, pulling her off of his cock using the tie still in his other hand. 

 

He stood, taking her with him and leading her back to the bed and pushing her backwards, roughly, so she bounced once before settling on her back. He pushed his boxers the rest of the way off, removing them as well as the remnants of his clothing before climbing over her and capturing her lips with another bruising kiss. He lined himself up and slammed into her in a quick thrust, causing her to cry out into his mouth as he set a brutal pace. She gripped his arms, pulling him even closer as he continued to thrust into her, before he grabbed both her hands, threading his fingers through hers and pinning them on either side of her head. He nipped her neck and collarbone, going back over the marks left with his tongue and lips, soothing the marks before moving to make more. 

 

She clenched around him, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching when he pulled back and looked down at her, meeting her eyes. 

 

“Come on my cock.”

 

She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, maintaining eye contact with him as he followed behind her, moaning loudly when he flowed inside her. She closed her eyes and breathed him in as he settled down closer to her, kissing her much more gently than before. He rolled off of her and to the side, pulling her closer and caressing her back gently as she settled into his hold. 

 

His touches and kisses were gentle now, the aggressive need sated and he pulled the blanket over them as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. 


End file.
